


Hello, Goodbye, Who Are You?

by CatKing_Catkin



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and the High School Students of Despair, Dangan-Ronpa
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Dark, Developing Relationship, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Kink Meme, Multiple Personalities, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for the Dangan Ronpa kink meme. The prompt was to begin with Syo being executed for a murder, and then "the Fukawa Touko everyone knew would also be gone, being replaced by a third and complely different personality. To narrow the point home, this new personality would barely tolerate Togami. Maybe Fukawa would die protecting Togami, out of respect for the 'old Fukawa'."</p><p>She says to call her Fuu. Fuu is friendly and cheerful, and soon wins her way into everyone's hearts. All except one - Fuu can't stand Togami. In turn, Togami catches himself missing Fukawa, if only because he misses having her to abuse. Fortunately, neither of them will have to put up with one another for too long. Nothing good within the walls of Hope's Peak is given without a price, and the ultimate goal is always despair for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye, Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Again - not terribly happy with this one, if only because it was a rush job, and I would have liked to do more with it, and broaden the idea into something bigger. But, on the other hand, I got it written. Sometimes, that's the most important thing, and the most fun. I like giving Fukawa and excuse to be away from Togami, even if it is by "killing" her off.

She tells them all to just call her "Fuu".   
  
Fuu smiles, easy and friendly and open. Fuu talks, looking the other person in the eye and not commenting once on how disgusting they are or how they secretly hate her. Fuu leaves her door open during the day for people to stop by, and Fuu sets to work penning a new novel to pass the time. Not a romance novel - she makes a face at the very thought. No, her talent lies in mystery novels, and supernatural tales, and horror stories. No one volunteers to read them.  
  
Despite these strange tastes, despite the fear it brings out in everyone that Genocider Syo might not be as gone as promised, Fuu is easygoing, sweet, friendly. It takes a while for them to accept that, but soon they do. Soon they accept her into their lives and their relationships like she's belonged there all along. Soon, Fukawa is a distant, disconcerting memory.  
  
Stranger still, she seems to genuinely like all the people she's suddenly come into being surrounded by.   
  
Or...almost everyone.  
  
Because even as she takes over laundry duty for Hagakure because he's scared of rats, even as she glowers at Celes and Yamada for talking during the breakfast meetings, even as she stumbles back panting and breathless from the pool with Asahina, there is one person that she just truly cannot stand.   
  
Byakuya Togami gets his wish. He gets to be left alone. No one pesters him. No one follows him. Hardly anyone even looks at him. Certainly not Fuu, except to glare with barely concealed contempt at the back of his head. When he'd tried to order her around, like Fukawa, she'd responded with a litany of insults that only a writer could muster, and threatened to smack him if he'd tried again.  
  
He'd tried again. She'd made good on her threat. In addition, he'd gotten a chewing out from Asahina - how dare he be so awful! How dare he try to treat Fuu like Fukawa! Fuu was her very own person!  
  
They didn't say it, but they all liked Fuu better. They were all glad she was hear, and not Fukawa, and certainly not Syo. All except Togami, who knew that they were idiots for thinking that the gregarious horror writer with the cropped short hair was anything but a pawn of Monobear's, inserted in their midst.   
  
He's right, of course. Fuu has a lot to her that no one else knew, that no one else, even Fuu herself, would know about until much too late. But until that day comes, she has one purpose. That purpose was to bring despair to Byakuya Togami.   
  
Monobear is the only one to see what distress it causes the boy, the feelings he can't figure out or won't put a name to. Monobear can, of course, because it's programmed to know everything of a person's darkest, filthiest, most shameful desires. Quite simply, Byakuya had gotten off on Fukawa and her devotion. He had cared about her, in a way, but only in that he'd liked having her around to abuse. She'd been a stand in for all the people in his life that he could casually abuse without consequence, but those people were long gone, and in their place were students and classmates that wouldn't take it, all but one.   
  
Given enough time to break her down, Togami probably even would have given Fukawa her deepest, filthiest, most shameful wish of fucking her. He would have made it hurt, would have called her the worst possible names, would have shamed and humiliated her, and they both would have loved it. Fukawa, when all was said and done, was the only person who could have given Togami anything of what he craved in life - power and control. So Monobear had taken her away, and left in her place a girl that looked him in the eye and called him a power hungry jerk and hung out with Asahina and Sakura instead.  
  
So it's all the more shocking when she takes a bottle to the head for him, swung by Hagakure in a rage. But that's all part of the plan, too. The point was to make the resentment build against him all the stronger, to feed it like a fire and turn their casual dislike of him into hate.   
  
After all...why couldn't it have been him that died instead? Why did he have to take their friend away? Of course they didn't blame Hagakure. They blame Byakuya instead, for not having the decency to die.  
  
Monobear trusts that one of these poor, broken up bastards will make sure, at least, that Togami isn't long behind her.


End file.
